


Candy Wrappers

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69ing, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean eat chocolate at Halloween. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Wrappers

Dean sifted his hand idly through the candies strewn across the bed, brows pulled low over his eyes as he tried to find a strawberry centered chocolate. He was no fan of strawberry centers himself, yet knew that Castiel seemed to have a preference for them. He grinned, made a small sound of triumph before he plucked a familiar pink foil wrapped candy from beneath a pile of varicoloured wrappers

He unwrapped it and said - "Hey, Cas, catch."

The angel looked up from where he'd been sifting through his own pile of candies idly, just in time to catch the small brown chocolate from mid air as it sailed towards him. He pushed it between plump lips immediately, before casting his gaze towards the candies again.

"You do realize those are for the trick-or-treaters, right?" Sam asked, face narrowed down in disapproval at the pair's antics.

"They're not even knocking," Dean said, defensively. "Can't let these candies go to waste, can we, Cas?"

Castiel looked up at the mention of his name, long fingers twirling the bright crackling foil of a freshly unwrapped candy, before he shook his head slowly at Dean.

"No, Dean," he said, dutifully, making the hunter smile at his agreement.

Sam huffed at them both before getting up to leave. He stopped only to retrieve his jacket from his bed, all too aware of Dean's and Castiel's eyes resting curiously upon him.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, eyeing his brother dubiously as Sam swung his jacket around his tall frame determinedly.

"Out," Sam replied, unhelpfully, before striding across the room without further comment.

The door banged shut behind him, admitting a sharp burst of crisp, October air and Dean shivered involuntarily.

"That's helpful, Sam. Thanks for that," he said, snarkliy, before turning back to Castiel a little moodily. "What is the matter with Sam lately? Seriously there's something wrong with that guy."

"I had noticed, but I cannot help, Dean. There are some things beyond my understanding, and Sam is one of those things," Castiel told him, deep voice emotionless as he reached for another candy absentmindedly.

"Sam's beyond my understanding too, so that makes two of us," Dean groused moodily. "I've long since given up trying."

"Things will get better Dean," Castiel assured him, unconvincingly. "I've already said I will try to help as best I can. It's not easy trying to find out more information where your brother is concerned. "

"So I see," Dean said, morosely. "Still, there's us and candy and the prospect of pie later on. What more could we need?"

He tried to put a spin on the morose nature of his tone with a brave attempt at a smile, that was mostly genuine. Castiel had to nod at Dean at the attempt, proud of his lover for trying to rally after the continuing disappointing behavior of the younger hunter. Dean unwrapped another strawberry centered candy before lifting his hand to toss it idly at the angel. Castiel caught the casually tossed candy with one fluidly quick hand, before popping the chocolate into his mouth rapturously.

Dean watched his lover with some amusement, as the angel's eyes closed at the taste of sweet and sugary strawberry flooding his tongue, and the obscene noise of pleasure leaking past his chocolate smeared lips. The hunter edged closer to Castiel hopefully, until his knee touched the angel's. Castiel opened his eyes and stared at Dean intently, wet tongue lapping out over his plump lips to clean them of the remainder of the chocolate. Dean leant in, and cupped Castiel's cheek with one sticky hand before claiming his lips in a solid kiss. Castiel's mouth worked against his own, chocolate flavored tongue slipping between Dean's lips when the hunter opened his mouth against the angel's.

Dean eased the angel back upon the bed, candy wrappers crinkling beneath their combined weights, yet neither of them took any notice of them. They were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else, even the imminent return of Sam, should he walk in the door. Dean snaked his hand into Castiel's shirt, fingers pressing against the angel's soft abdomen as he eased his arm further up his lover's body. Castiel moaned thickly into Dean's mouth yet did not pull away.

The hunter found one of Castiel's nipples and gently rolled the pebbled nub between his fingertips, tweaking playfully at it until it was hard. He snuffled against Castiel's cheek as he pulled away, to yank Castiel's shirt further up on his body. The angel lay there, staring up at his lover intently, arms spread at his sides and his trust in the hunter laid bare for Dean to see, clear in the set of his body and the brightness of his eyes.

Dean swallowed, and dipped his head to Castiel's other nipple, still soft beneath his lips. He attached his mouth to the nub, suckling gently upon it until it was hard between his lips. Castiel held Dean to him, cradling his lover's head to his chest gently as Dean's hand descended upon the angel's side, fingers firm yet gentle against his skin. The angel reached down with one hand, leaving the other hand cupped against the back of Dean's head as the hunter flicked his tongue wetly against Castiel's hard, aroused nipple teasingly. Castiel took Dean's hand in his own and guided his fingers between his legs, exhaling at the firm feel of Dean's fingers against his hard cock. Dean pulled away from Castiel's nipple to stare up at him intently, as he began to massage Castiel's erection beneath the angel's dark pants.

Castiel remained silent, plush lips pouting and whole body tense and unyielding as Dean slowly unzipped Castiel's pants. The hunter drew away, chest heaving as he quickly unzipped his jeans, opening them and kicking them away to the floor. He removed his boxers, feeling the heavy weight of his own erection curling up towards his abdomen. He reversed his position on the bed, angling his dick so that it was close to Castiel's waiting mouth. He felt the angel's nose nuzzling against his hard cock and his hot wet mouth start to suckle at his balls without question.

Dean eased Castiel's dick from his boxers and swallowed him back immediately, cheeks hollowing out around his lover as he began to bob his head between Castiel's legs. His moan was muffled as Castiel's hot wet mouth stretched around Dean's dick and the angel's head bobbed between his legs, mirroring Dean's movements as they sucked each other off.

Dean's hand clamped tight against Castiel's ass, holding him steady as he took him in deeper, throat swallowing convulsively around the head of Castiel's cock. He heard his lover's muffled cries as the angel came, flooding Dean's mouth with thick spurts of his hot, wet seed. Dean swallowed as much of Castiel's cum as he could, before easing away and wiping the rest off with the palm of his hand. He felt Castiel's mouth moving on his erection, lips suckling him eagerly as the angel's head continued to bob between his legs. The hunter looked down and saw, from an awkward angle, the way that Castiel's lips stretched wide around his erection, and felt the angel's breath blasting against his wet skin.

Castiel moaned against the thick weight of Dean in his mouth and he reached up to cup Dean's balls awkwardly. He felt the tension in his lover's body heighten, mere seconds before Dean came, flooding Castiel's mouth with his thick and salty release. Castiel held him through his orgasm, mouth drinking up every last spurt of Dean's cum, hand still cupping Dean's balls in his sweaty hot grip. Finally, he pulled away, lapping at his lips with his quick wet tongue to remove the last traces of Dean from around his mouth.

The lovers lay in silence, bodies resting amongst the discarded candy wrappers and still uneaten chocolates. They both looked up when a knock sounded at the door, and a childish voice yelled - "Trick or Treat?"

Dean groaned and covered his eyes with his outstretched hand, too languid from a 69 induced orgasm to move. He felt the bed shift and move beneath him, as Castiel adjusted his position on the bed. When Dean dropped his hand from his eyes, it was to see Caastiel's eyes blinking at him from mere inches away. The knocking at the door became more insistent, and more childish demands for treats came next.

"Ignore them, Dean; perhaps they'll go away," Castiel suggested, deep voice calm and pitched low so that he would not be heard from outside.

"Hopefully," Dean said, with a snort. "Freaking kids."

Castiel typically remained silent and Dean hooked one arm and one leg around his lover's body. Castiel settled closer, a loud purr vibrating in his throat as his eyes half closed in contentment. Dean leant in for another kiss, mouths locking together as the knocking abated suddenly outside. The sounds of Sam telling the children to leave, accompanied by the proclamation that there were no candies available inside the room, preceded the sounds of children running away, high pitched giggles and laughter trailing after them. Sam entered the room, snorting in amused disapproval at the lovers laying naked upon the candy wrapper strewn bed, unabashed and unembarrassed in their nudity.

"Dudes, please," he said.

"If you dare tell us to get a room, I swear I'll rip your freaking lungs out," Dean warned, from where he nestled against Castiel's lean body. "I've told you to get your own room before, then we won't have to hide what we're doing in here."

"It doesn't look like you're hiding now, Dean," Sam observed as he turned away, looking to the door and trying to decide whether he should just leave now.

"We did not expect you back so soon, Sam," Castiel told him, deep voice as calm as it usually was. "But Dean is right. You should get your own room. I insist upon it that you do."

"Yeah?" Sam said, throwing an amused grin over his shoulder.

"Quite strongly," Castiel continued.

"Fine, I will," Sam said, voice a little gruff and abrupt. "Reception's still open, isn't it? I'll move out tonight."

"Good," Castiel replied, huffing slightly beneath the weight of Dean nuzzling against him.

Sam nodded, but didn't respond further; instead he turned and left the room, leaving the lovers alone to their candy and their nudity. Before the door swung shut entirely behind him, he heard Dean's voice say - "Thanks, sweetheart."

He didn't hear Castiel's response and didn't much care to. What the couple did in their own spare time was theirs to keep alone, and had little to do with Sam, after all. He found the reception was just about ready to close and booked himself another room next to Dean's and Castiel's. He settled himself inside for the night, content with his books of lore spread around him as he tried to ignore the sounds of loud, frantic lovemaking from Dean and Castiel next door.

~fini~


End file.
